Juegos de Nieve
by Mercyredhead
Summary: "Jasper te reto a una guerra de bolas de nieve" Gritó Emmett/ "Tendremos que arriesgarnos… Son ellos o nosotros" Dijo Jasper/ ...y agarrados a su instinto saltaron con bola en mano para luego tirarla… ¿Que pudo haber pasado en un lindo dia de nieve?


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados a continuación pertenecen a S. Meyer. Lo único mío es la historia.**_

* * *

-Mami, mami- gritaba Reneesme bajando apresuradamente las escaleras luego de una agradable siesta- está nevando… ¿Podemos salir a jugar? ¿Por favor?-

-Dile a tu padre… él estará feliz de jugar contigo- contestó perezosamente Bella.  
-¡Estoy ocupado!- Grito Edward desde el despacho de Carlisle. Eso hizo que la pequeña niña frunciera el ceño. Justo en esos momentos Rosalie venía entrando al salón principal  
-Tía Rose… nadie quiere jugar conmigo- Habló Nessie con una expresión de sincera tristeza  
-Oh pequeña… yo jugare contigo-  
-¿Ves mami? Tía Rose es más linda- el comentario de la niña sacó unas pequeñas carcajadas a Bella y a Rosalie.  
-¿Y qué quieres jugar hoy?- dijo Rose tomando en brazos a su sobrina.  
-Pues quería salir a jugar con nieve-  
-¿¡Nieve!? ¿Alguien dijo nieve?- gritó Emmett bajando rápidamente las escaleras. Rosalie se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente.  
-Ni lo pienses Emmett Cullen-  
-Pero Rose… ¿Por qué no?-  
-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Nessie.  
-¿Acaso no recuerdas la última nevada?- preguntó Rosalie ignorando la pregunta de la niña

**Flashback**

_-Mi muñeco de nieve es más grande que el tuyo- se burló Emmett.  
-Pero el mío es más lindo- Respondió Jasper.  
-Mentira… el mío es el más grande y el más bonito- dijo el grandulón con un tono muy infantil.  
-Ya no- en un rápido movimiento Jasper sacó la cabeza del gran muñeco de Emmett- ahora es un descabezado… igual que tú- el rubio se largo a reír con ganas.  
-Oh Jasper, éstas me las pagarás- al instante Emmett corría tras Jasper y este último arrancaba de él.  
-Descabezado… Descabezado- decía Jazz con un ritmo burlón.  
-Él único descabezado serás tú después que yo mismo te arranque el cráneo-  
-Mentira… no seré el único…-  
-¡Malditooooo!- Emmett aumentó la velocidad para poder alcanzar a Jasper.  
-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Gritó Rosalie.  
-Nada amor- respondió el grandote parando de golpe.  
-Emmett… el mandoneado- Jasper volvió a reír.  
-Te estás ganando una paliza doble-  
-¿De parte de quien? ¿De ti? Eso lo quiero ver-  
-¡Arg! ¡Te odio!- un segundo más tarde Emmett estaba arriba de su hermano dándole un par de puñetazo. Jasper no se quedó atrás y empezó a devolverle los golpes  
-¡Jasper!-  
-Alice- el aludido ya estaba de pie.  
-y el mandoneado soy yo- Murmuro Emmett parándose.  
-¿Qué hacías golpeándolo?- dijo la pequeña vampiro indicando a su hermano 'mayor'.  
-¿Yo? ¿Golpeándolo? solo estábamos jugando-_

_-Si claro-_

**Fin Flashback**

-Eso fue solo una pelea de hermanos-  
-No quiero que le des malos ejemplos a Nessie-  
-Pero si ella sabe que no se anda por ahí golpeando gente… ¿Cierto?- miró a la pequeña esperando respuesta- Aparte he madurado- Rosalie dio una leve carcajada -¿De qué te ríes?  
-Amor, si no maduraste en un siglo dudo que lo hallas hecho en un año-  
-Me ofendes-  
-Si no es para tanto… aparte me gustas así- agrego ya con un tono más seductor y guiñando un ojo. Emmett no se resistió y la besó.  
-¡eew! Mis ojos virginales- dijo Reneesme tapándose los ojos y poniendo una cara de asco. Rosalie se aparto de su esposo y agregó…  
-¿Ojos virginales? ¿De dónde sacaste ese término?- La niña se destapó los ojos y con un dedo apuntó a su gran tío.  
-Emmett…- Rose lo miró con cara de reproche.  
-Eh... Eh…Nessie, ¿por qué mientes?-  
-Tú eres el único que está mintiendo- se defendió Ness.  
-No-  
-Emmett, deja ya de mentir- Rosalie ya se estaba irritando… ella quería que su sobrina no aprendiera los malos hábitos de sus hermanos y Emmett hacía todo lo contrario.  
-Lo siento- él agachó la cabeza.  
-Entonces… ¿vamos o no a ir a jugar?- Preguntó Reneesme.  
-Claro que si-  
-Yupi… Jasper te reto a una guerra de bolas de nieve- Gritó Emmett mientras salía al encuentro de su hermano.  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?- Preguntó Rose a Nessie.  
-Pues podríamos participar en la guerra- El brillo de los ojos de la niña impidió que Rose se negara o fuera tras de Emmett para reprocharlo.

-Bien, si así lo deseas… pero primero tienes que abrigarte- Rosalie dejó a Nessie en el suelo y la niña corrió hacia su madre.  
-¿Mami?-  
-¿Si pequeña?- Bella apartó la mirada de su libro y miró a su hija.  
-¿Segura que no quieres jugar con nosotros?- La dulzura con que hablaba Nessie era tan grande que nadie podía negarle algo.  
-Está bien, me has convencido. Pero como dijo tu tía, primero tienes que abrigarte,así que vamos-  
-Si!- Celebró Reneesme.  
-Las espero afuera- dijo Rosalie para luego salir por la puerta al jardín de la casa Cullen. Vió que la guerra de Jasper y Emmett ya había comenzado, y se sorprendió al ver a Alice metida entre tanta bola voladora- Alice… no me digas que te pasaste al lado del mal-  
-Eso nunca…- respondió la duende tirando una bola de nieve que cayó en la cabeza de Emmett- pero no es malo divertirse con ellos de vez en cuando… ¿Porqué no juegas con nosotros?-  
-No gracias… aparte espero a Nessie para jugar con ella-  
-Oh vamos Rose…- Suplicó Emmett- no me vendría mal una ayuda contra esos dos- Apuntó a sus hermanos con la cabeza. La rubia lo pensó un rato.  
-Está bien-

En unos instantes ya estaban todos posicionados: Alice y Jasper detrás de unos arbustos, y Emmett con Rose detrás de un árbol. Cada grupo hacía sus planes para hacer de su ataque más efectivo.

-Bien Alice… ¿qué harán esos inútiles?-  
-Deja ver- Alice se concentró pero no pudo ver nada – Diablos… cambian su estrategia a cada instante-  
-mmm… tendremos que hacer esto a la antigua-  
-Explícate-  
-Tendremos que arriesgarnos… Son ellos o nosotros- La cara de Jasper era tenebrosa.  
-¿No te lo estarás tomando muy a pecho?-  
-Alice, cariño… ¿quieres ganar o no?-  
-Pues si-  
-Entonces deja de criticarme y pongámonos manos a la obra-

-Emmett… ven- Dijo Rose en un tono bajo.  
-Te escucho- respondió él.  
-Primero que todo, cambiaremos nuestras intenciones para que Alice no lo vea-  
-Muy bien-  
-Segundo, tendremos que ser rápidos y ágiles-  
-Bien, no hay problema en eso-  
-Por último… tú los rodeas desde el oeste hacia el norte… y yo desde el sur hacia el este… ¿Quedó claro?-  
-Si si… pero… explícame eso del norte y oeste-  
-Pff- Bufó Rose- Tu vas por la izquierda y yo por la derecha… ¿Si?-  
-Bien-

Esos dos salieron corriendo cada cual por su lado, solo se detuvieron para hacer bolas con la nieve pero casi al instante corrieron de nuevo para poder atacar.  
Los cuatro vampiros estaban atentos a todos los sonidos del ambiente. Cada uno escondido entre la naturaleza. De pronto se escucharon pasos al centró del jardín, pensando que era el enemigo y agarrados a su instinto, saltaron con bola en mano para luego tirarla…

-Mami… estoy lis…- Salió Nessie desde la puerta- ¿Por qué estas toda cubierta de nieve? No pudiste esperarme ¿eh?-  
-¡Bella!- dijeron los cuatro guerreros al ver que su cuñada era la responsable de esos pasos… pero se dieron cuenta tarde, por que a esas alturas la neófita ya estaba llena de blanca nieve.  
-Lo siento- dijo Jasper.  
-También yo- se disculparon los tres restantes.  
-No te vimos llegar- Habló Emmett.  
-Esta bien, los perdono… ¡PERO A LA OTRA NO USEN SOLO EL OÍDO!- Los culpables quedaron en shock al ver la reacción de Bella… una vampira muy tranquila en general, reaccionando de esa manera, no era normal. Nessie al ver las caras de horror de sus tíos salió a su salvación.  
-Mami… no te alteres… ¡Hagamos ángeles de nieve!- Reneesme prácticamente arrastro a Bella a una orilla del jardín.  
-Toma esto- Jasper tiró una bola de nieve a la cabeza de Rosalie, bola que fue esquivada, y así se siguió con la guerra que hace unos momentos fue interrumpida.  
-¡5 Segundos para hacer nuevas bolas!- Grito Emmett mientras se agachaba peligrosamente  
-jajaja- Alice empezó a reír como desquiciada.  
-Alice- empezó Emmett- ¿De que dian…? AUSH!- el musculoso se paró de golpe al sentir una fuerte patada en su trasero. Al mirar hacia atrás vió que su querida esposa era la responsable del golpe- Amor, se supone que hay que atacar al enemigo, no a tu aliado-  
-Lo siento osito, es que se me hizo imposible resistirme ante tal cosa- Dijo Rose con la mejor cara de inocencia que tenía.  
-¡Se acabaron los cinco segundos!- al parecer Jasper era el más emocionado con esa guerra.  
-Rose, cariño pásame una bola de nieve- Dijo Emmett esquivando las bolas que provenían desde Alice y Jasper.  
-Ahí va- Grito de vuelta su esposa. P lo que Emmett no sabía era que la bola no iba destinada a su mano, si no a su cabeza.  
-¡Hey!  
-¡Ups!-  
- ¿Qué te dije sobre atacarme?-  
-Ejem…- Emmett en un acto de venganza le tiro una bola gigantesca al cabello de Rosalie  
-Ahora estamos a mano-  
-O no… con mi cabello no te metes- y ahí fue cuando la guerra dejó de ser entre cuatro personas… ahora solo era entre dos.  
-oh ouch- Emmett vio la cara furiosa de su esposa y temió por su existencia – Lo... Lo siento… Cariño, mi amor, mi vida… no te enojes ¿sí? Estoy arrepentido- poco más y él se arrodillaba… hubiese sido chistoso ¿no?  
-Bien…-  
-¿Estoy perdonado? Oh Gracias- de la felicidad le dio un gran abrazo de Oso… pero lo que tampoco sabía era que Rosalie tenía algo entre manos… literalmente. Así fue como ella, en un movimiento extremadamente rápido, aprovechó el abrazo y abrió el pantalón de Emmett metiendo un puñado de nieve en ellos  
-Pero que… ¡METISTE NIEVE EN MIS PANTALONES!- a todo esto Alice y Jasper se carcajeaban hasta más no poder.  
-Ahora si estas perdonado- Rose sonrió abiertamente.  
-Pero tú no estás perdonada-  
-Ou-

Aquí es cuando Rosalie tuvo que salir corriendo porque Emmett iba decidido a vengarse, cueste lo que cueste. Aunque no sabía cómo diantres hacerlo… pero lo haría de alguna forma.

_Oh Rosalie ¿Dónde te metiste? -_Pensaba Emmett-

-¿Perdido?- Emmett se exaltó al sentir la seductora voz de Rose… se giro para poder verla pero ella ya no estaba.  
-Oh Vamos, No te escondas- le respondió él.  
-Yo no me escondo, tú eres el lento- dijo Rose escondida entre los árboles.  
-¿Lento yo?-  
-No, mi abuela- Rosalie seguía moviendo por los alrededores para no ser vista.  
-JA JA- rió Emmett irónicamente- Chistosita-  
-Lento-  
-¡NO ME DIGAS ASI!-  
-¿Qué no te diga cómo?... ¿Lento?-  
-¡Arg!-  
-Lento, lento, lento, lento- cantaba Rosalie…  
-¡FEA!- Gritó Emmett en un acto de desesperación… pero esto sirvió para poder localizar a Rose, ya que ella al escuchar esa palabra paró de golpe haciendo sonar algunas hojas del suelo – _Ahí estas –_pensó él.  
-¿Fea? ¿Me has dicho fea?-  
-No te lo habrás creído, ¿o sí?- Dijo Emmett al oído de su esposa para luego salir corriendo lejos de ella. De la misma forma en que Emmett actuó antes, Rosalie se giró pero no lo vio.  
-¡No te escondas!-  
-¿Ahora quien es el lento? O mejor dicho… ¿Lenta?- Rosalie bufó – Dos podemos jugar este juego, cariño –Susurró nuevamente Emmett al oído de ella.

**Mientras en el jardín de la casa Cullen…  
**-¡Nessie, trae una zanahoria!- gritó Edward, que ya a éstas alturas se había incluido en los juegos familiares.  
-Muy bien papi… aquí tienes- dijo la niña pasándole la hortaliza luego de unos segundos.  
-Wow… que eres rápida- alagó Edward a su hija.  
-De tan palo tal astilla- agregó Bella.  
-Cariño, tú también eres muy rápida-  
-Por favor no empiecen como ayer… no quiero ir a recolectar flores de nuevo-  
-¿Recolectar flores? ¿En invierno?- preguntó Esme, que también, al igual que Carlisle, estaba afuera jugando y disfrutando del día.  
-Ayer mamá y papá empezaron así, con sus halagos para el otro, luego de un rato me mandaron a recolectar flores y cuando volví, claro que sin ninguna flor, estaba el sillón hecho añicos- Esme les mandó una mirada no muy linda a sus hijos para luego decir:  
-Así que a recolectar flores… ¿Qué tienen en la cabeza? Si quieren un poco de privacidad yo podría cuidar a la pequeña… o Rose se ofrecería alegremente. Pero no, ¿Qué ejemplo le quieren dar?-  
-Mamá, lo siento- se disculpó Edward, que de seguro estaría sonrojado, al igual que Bella, si fuera humano- Fue algo espontaneo-  
-Un golpe espontaneo te voy a dar yo si vuelven a hacer algo por el estilo-  
-Vamos amor, no seas así con ellos- hablo Carlisle, por lo cual Esme, que no le gusto nada su comentario, lo asesinó con la mirada.  
-Si las miradas mataran- se burló Jasper.  
-Jasper cállate, o Esme te dará uno de sus golpes espontáneos- advirtió la vidente.  
-Ou-  
-Bueno, Supongo que no lo volverán a hacer-  
-Oh no, claro que no- respondió Edward.  
-Nunca más- siguió Bella.  
-Lo prometo- dijeron al unísono.  
-Que bien… ¿y donde se metieron Rosalie con Emmett? Hace un rato ya que no los veo- Justo al terminar esas palabras se escuchó un fuerte estruendo.  
-¿Eso te responde algo?- Rió Alice.  
-Oh-  
-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Nessie.  
-Nada cariño- pero nuevamente se sintió el gran golpe.  
-¿Cómo que nada?-  
-De seguro fue un oso-  
-¡Vamos a cazar!- dijo entusiasmada la pequeña híbrida.  
-¡NO!- Gritaron todos al unísono.  
-Pero, ¿Por qué no?-  
-Am… porque… porque el oso debe estar muy furioso para hacer ese ruido-  
-Pues Tío Emmett siempre dice que los furiosos son los mejores-  
-Pues nunca le hagas caso a Emmett- ahora se escuchó un gemido.  
-¡El oso atacó a tía Rose! ¡Grita de dolor!- Esme tomó en brazos a su nieta.  
-Mas bien de placer- murmuró Jasper que se ganó un codazo de parte de Alice y una mirada asesina de Esme y Bella.  
-Tenemos que ir a ayudarla- decía Reneesme.  
-Emmett ya la está ayudando-  
-Más que ayudando- volvió a murmurar Jasper.  
-¡_Rosalie!- _se escuchó a lo lejos de una forma muy… particular.  
-Que orgásmico- dijo bajito Edward.  
-¡También se come a Tío Emmett!-  
-Vieras como se lo come-  
-¡Jasper para!- Alice lo regañó.  
-¡Pero si es verdad!-  
-¿Qué nadie va a hacer nada?- insistía la niña.  
-Es que nadie puede hacer algo-  
-¡¿Cómo que nadie!? Nosotros podemos ir y ayudar-  
-Ya verás cómo llegan sanos y salvos, mi amor- decía Esme.  
-Pero, pero…- Reneesme empezó a llorar- ¿Pero qué pasa si mueren? ¡NO QUIERO PERDER A MI TÍO MAS CHISTOSO!- Gritó a todo pulmón- Y tía Rose… ella es muy linda conmigo… vamos… vamos-  
-pero…- Esme trato de decir algo pero fue interrumpida por la niña.  
-POR FAVOR-

-¿Qué pasó Nessie?- Dijo Rosalie saliendo entre los árboles, arreglándose el cabello y con una cara de interrogación.  
-¡TÍA ROSE!- gritó Reneesme zafándose de los brazos de Esme y corriendo hacia Rose, aferrándose a sus piernas en un gran abrazo- ¡Qué bien que ese oso no los mató!- Emmett, que estaba al lado de Rosalie, miró extrañado a sus hermanos que les hacían un montón de señas.  
-¿De qué oso habla?- susurró a Rosalie.  
-No lo sé- respondió ella- pero di que sí.  
-Siii, el oso-  
-Apuesto a que fue el más enojado de los que has cazado- dijo la niña entusiasmadamente.  
-Han habido peores-  
-¿De verdad?- Nessie abrió como platos los ojos.  
-¿Por qué te estaría mintiendo?-  
-¿Cómo venciste al oso tío Emmett?-  
-Hija, no hagas tantas preguntas- Bella salió al rescate. Se acercó a su hija y la tomó en brazos- ¿Quieres chocolate caliente?-  
-¡SI!- Gritó la pequeña. Una vez que ella y su madre entraron, Emmett preguntó:  
-¿De qué demonios estábamos hablando?-  
-Ustedes y sus jueguitos- Dijo Carlisle.  
-¿Y donde entra el oso aquí?- Rosalie dudó.  
-Pues en cortas palabras ustedes eran osos muy furiosos- Rosalie y Emmett se dieron miradas de complicidad y ambos se sonrieron.  
-Así que osos furiosos-  
-Carlisle, anda preparando otra excusa- dijo Alice.  
-¿Por qué?- pero le bastó mirar a sus hijos y vio la respuesta de su pregunta- Oh… mejor entrémonos… y ustedes dos- dijo dirigiéndose a 'los osos furiosos' – Esta vez vallan más lejos… y me refiero a distancia-

Y así fue como Rosalie y Emmett se internaron nuevamente en el bosque, Carlisle y los demás entraron y Reneesme disfrutaba de su rico Chocolate caliente con malvaviscos. En resumen, todos disfrutaron este día… un día lleno de _Juegos de Nieve._

* * *

Recuerdo haber disfrutado mucho escribir este one shot. Me atrevería a decir que es uno de mis favoritos. Por eso no podía no editar las faltas ortográficas que tenía. Supongo que quedaron algunas, pero nadie es perfecto y no soy la excepción.


End file.
